How Could I Forget?
by mistress-rayne
Summary: A sweet Goku and ChiChi fic about a special date ChiChi thought he had forgotten.
1. Default Chapter

Just going through my old fics reminiscing and decided to fix alot of errors i saw-hope this helps!

A/N~ Halo everyone ! Ok ppl this fic is an a/u about my fav couple Goku and ChiChi, when he finally comes back to Chikyuu. I would have had this story on earlier but my FREAKIN computer erased the FREAKIN file! How/Why ? Thats what I want to know ! So I had to retype the whole damn thing again! This shows how much luck I have with computers. (sighs) I had good stuff in there too. Oh well, on with the story *sniff,sniff*  
DISCLAIMER=Yes I own EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING ! BWUUAAHAHA !

(gets hit by a shoe ) Ouch ! Alright, alright I dont own anything of DBZ happy ?! ..Sheesh.

**How Could I Forget ?**

It was a lovely morning, as the birds awoke in cheery tunes of song. ChiChi was lying on her back, gazing at the ceiling tentatively. She had woken up a few moments ago to the sound of the front door closing.

" We'll there he goes." ChiChi said sadly to herself. " I was hoping Goku would remember what day it was today. " ChiChi sighed and stood up slowly from her bed, making her way towards the bathroom. As she was walking, she stopped abruptly next to the wall where a small picture was hung. It was of her and Goku, before Gohan had been born. They had their arms wrapped around eachother, smiling. ChiChi gave a faint smile as she remembered the good old times, everything had seemed so perfect, so peaceful.

But now, everything was different. Times had changed drastically, Earth kept being threatened every time it would seem to be peaceful again. Yes, things had changed, and so had the people in it. Krillen was now married to a more placid 18, and had a little girl named Marron. Vegeta, surprisingly, had settled down with Bulma and had a little boy named Trunks. She had learned he wasn't as heartless as he seemed, although he made sure no one really saw that part of him. Gohan, her first-born, was now a responsible young adult, and growing up to be a smart and handsome one at that. Piccolo was..well.. still being Piccolo.

And Goku, well she wasnt sure of Goku. His love for fighting had grown stronger throughout the years, always trying to ascend to the next level when he was already so powerful, and frequently running off to meet each threat. Sometimes she could never seem to fully understand what his motives were behind all his fighting, besides trying to protect the people of Earth. It was hard to see him leave each time, even though she should have been used to it by now. But as angry as she got with him for leaving, she always held respect towards his decisions and deep inside her heart she knew there was no other choice. But as the years passed, ChiChi had felt herself slowly drift away from her husband. Of course they were still together, but the bond they had once shared was now weakening. She knew she still loved him, but she couldn't help and wonder if he still felt the same.

ChiChi then turned on the hot water in the shower as she took off her nightgown,silently stepping inside, as thoughts of Goku still played in her head.

* * *

*Knock, Knock*

" I'm coming ! " Someone yelled from inside the house. Seconds later, Bulma opened the door.

" Oh, Hey Goku ! Come on in. " She greeted the tall man.

" Hey Bulma ! " Goku replied as he stepped inside Capsule Corp. Bulma then closed the door and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. " So whats up ? "

" Well I was wondering if I could spar with Vegeta for awhile before I take ChiChi out tonight. "

Bulma smiled." Oh, thats right ! Does ChiChi know yet ? " Goku shook his head, grinning." No. I want it to be a surprise, so you cant say anything to her ok ? "

" Dont worry I wont say a thing. " Bulma said giggling.

" Thanks Bulma I knew I could trust you. " Goku said a bit relieved

" No prob. And as for Vegeta, you can take a guess where he his. " She said rolling her eyes. Goku laughed and then sped off towards the gravity chamber. Bulma just shook her head as she headed towards her lab, " Boys will always be boys. "

* * *

ChiChi had long ago finished her shower and was now downstairs vacuuming. It was just herself today considering her little Goten had gone off with Gohan and Videl camping for the weekend. He had begged to go until finally she had given in, knowing that eventually she would. Goten looked so much like his father that it was hard to deny him anything.

ChiChi sighed as she turned off the vaccum and stuffed it inside the closet. She didnt feel like cleaning today. " Maybe I should just relax for today, yes, I at least deserve that. " ChiChi then went inside the kitchen and prepared herself a small cup of chamomile tea, trying to keep herself busy. Finally she finished and headed upstairs towards her and Goku's bedroom, purposely ignoring the beautiful day outside. ChiChi set her steaming mug on one of the dressers near their bed and then carefully kneeled down beside the bed and retrieved a medium red box that read : To My Sweet Warrior Goku. From Yours Truly, ChiChi.

ChiChi then climbed on top of the bed and set the box down, opening it. Inside she pulled out a mans fighting Gi. It was a light blue with a dark red obi. She had made this for Goku on her spare time. The fabric she had used was stronger than most, it wouldnt easily tear. She smiled as she remembered the many times Goku would come home all dirty, with his clothes ripped in various places from intense training. She would always have to repair the tears up frequently.

Tears now brimmed the corner of her eyes, quickly wiping them away, as she folded the gi back up again and returned it in its box. She then slid the box back under her side of the bed and grabbed her tea, cautiosly sipping its warmth. After puttting it down, she just lay there, hugging her pillow for comfort. Memories of her and Goku sifted through her mind; their first meeting as kids and holding on to him as they flew the nimbus, their heated reunion at the tournament when he didnt remember who she was and finally, when he still came through with his promise and married her. They were good times, and the adventures they had had were priceless. But those times were gone now, and ChiChi felt like she had somehow gotten left behind and overlooked as time went by.

She struggled against the threatning tears but soon found she could not hold it any longer. She had tried to pretend like it it didnt bother her, trying to act strong but couldnt anymore. It meant so much to her and it it hurt her deeply that Goku would forget such a special date, even if it was his first year back. " How could he forget our anniversary so easily ? Its not fair,Kami its not fair !" ChiChi hugged the pillow tighter as hot tears forced their way out of her closed eyelids and streamed down her cheeks. Time went by, and soon enough she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

" Man, you almost had me there Vegeta." Goku said grinning as he walked back inside the house.

" Well you better watch out Kakarott, because next time you wont be so lucky. " Vegeta replied with a faint smirk. Just then Bulma walked in smiling, hands on her hips. " I see you two are done training. Well, the foods almost ready so I suggest if you want to eat you go and wash up. " Bulma then turned towards Goku and asked, " Are you going to staying here for dinner ?"

Goku shook his head, " Naaa I have to start heading home now. But thanx anyways Bulma. "

" Good. More for me." Vegeta stated smugly. Bulma glared at Vegeta, who was already retreating upstairs. She then turned back to Goku, walking him to the front door. " Well, I hope you and ChiChi have a fun time tonight. " Bulma said with a wink. Goku just laughed as a small blush crept up his cheeks. " He-he, well thanks Bulma. Bye ! " and with a wave Goku flew off into the evening sky. " Bye Goku ! Happy Anniversary ! " Bulma shouted at the now distant figure, smiling she then turned back and closed the door.

~15 minutes later~

Goku walked inside the still house. It was already starting to get dark, so he had to hurry. " ChiChi ?! " he called out but no one answered. He looked around downstairs, only to find it empty. " She's probably upstairs then. " Goku said to himself. As he reached upstairs he stopped by a small closet, reaching all the way inside and pulled out a small white bag. He then closed the door and stepped inside his and ChiChi's bedroom. There he saw ChiChi curled up on the bed hugging a pillow tightly, asleep. He could tell she had been crying by her tear-stained cheeks. Slowly he walked up to her and shaked her shoulder gently. " ChiChi, hey ChiChi. Wake up."

" Hmmm.. ? " ChiChi slowly woke up, blinking a couple of times before she recognized who was calling her. " Goku ? I thought you went to train with Vegeta." she asked.

Goku laughed, putting a hand behind his head. " Well, I was. Hehe. But Vegeta put out a really good fight today, so I decided to end it a bit earlier."

" Oh. " ChiChi looked down sadly. She almost thought he had remembered and had come back because of it, but little did she know...

" Whats wrong ChiChi ? " Goku asked noting her sadness.

" Nothing, Goku. Just one of those days." ChiChi forced a smile and got up from the bed. She needed a distraction from Goku, because right now just looking at him made her feel a stinging sadness that she could not handle at the moment. "I'm going to take a bath, ok Goku ? " And without hearing his reply, ChiChi shut the door closed.

Goku sat there a bit confused as he heard the water run inside the bathrom. She had thought he had forgotten about thier anniversary. Goku sighed as he pulled out the dress from the bag. He knew he wasnt the perfect husband and didnt spend as much time with her as he should but regardless of whatever went on in their chaotic lives, his love for her would always remain steadfast. In fact, that was the only constant and sure thing in his life and he wished he could somehow let ChiChi know that. Suddenly he had an idea. Quickly Goku spread the dress he had bought for ChiChi on the bed, making sure she would be able to see it. Grinning, Goku left a small note on top, then slipped out of the room to make the rest of the arrangements.

~35 minutes later~

" That was relaxing." ChiChi said as she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, with her robe on. Taking a bath always helped her too relax and soothe her, making her forget any things on her mind for a while. As soon as she was near the foot of the bed, ChiChi noticed the dress and gasped in surprise. She quickly grabbed it happily. It was a dark red chinese dress, much like the ones she always wore except it was much more glamorous. It had black lining and floral designs, with not just one but two slits , each one starting mid-thigh. As she stared at it, she barely noticed a piece of paper flutter to the floor. Carefully she picked it up and read it as tears started to reform again: Happy Anniversary ChiChi! Put this dress on and meet me downstairs.

ChiChi wiped the tears as happiness overwhelmed her."He did Remember!" She smiled joyously as she hurriedly put on the dress he had left for her. It fit perfectly. "I wonder how he still knew my size?" She guessed Bulma must've helped him with that. She then walked to her dresser and applied some wine colored lipstick to match her dress and black mascara to lift her already dark then reached for her hairtie instinctively and hesitated. "I could leave it down for a day at least." She said to herself , smoothening it out. She was just about to leave when she realized she forgot something. She ran back to her bed and quickly pulled out the red box she had earlier, and then happily went downstairs.

ChiChi looked inside the living room but found no one. She then went inside the kitchen , again finding no one. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked outside. "Goku?" ChiChi called out softly. Hearing no reply, ChiChi went back inside the house and sat down on of the kitchen chairs, sighing.

"You look beautiful ChiChi."

ChiChi jumped up from her chair in surprise but then realizing it was Goku , she quickly spun around and took him in her small arms. "Oh Goku! You remembered! I thought you had forgotten this whole time." ChiChi was now in tears again.( a/u-you think after all her crying she wouldnt have any tears left, huh? Hehe) Goku a bit surprised himself, wrapped his arms around his petite but strong wife. "How could I forget? I know Im not too bright on keeping track of things and I've been gone for a while, but I could never forget such a special date. I'm sorry I made you cry again ChiChi, it was supposed to be a surprise, although it turned out not to be a very good one." ChiChi laughed wiping away the tears, "Oh you surprised me alright in definitely a GOOD way."

Goku held ChiChi tighter and then grinning, swiftly picked her up and went outside. "Where are we going?" ChiChi asked, a bit surprised by his sudden gesture."Somewhere." Was the only reply he gave her, as he blasted off into the nightsky.

"Aaaaaagh! Goku put me down right now!" ChiChi screamed as she clutched Goku tightly around the neck and buried his face into his strong chest. Its not that she hated flying but being so far away from the ground made her a bit nervous, to her it meant a harder fall. But her nerves soon withered away and she leaned into him more with a faint smile,inhaling the familiar scent of him. She had missed these rare moments together.

Goku just chuckled to himself, as he flew them to a spot in the forest he had found earlier that week, flying home from Kami's Lookout. Finally, they landed near a sparkling waterfall surrounded by lush green grass and wildflowers. Beside the clear water was a huge purple willow tree, its branches gracefully touching the ground.

Cautiously a few minutes later, ChiChi lifted her head from Goku's chest, realizing they had finally landed. She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but shut it again as she gazed at the beautiful scenery before her. Goku silently put ChiChi down, letting her scrutinize her surroundings better. ChiChi looked around in awe, and as she stopped at the old willow, she gasped, narrowing her eyes as she saw a slight glow emitting from within. Curiosity rised in her as she stepped under the canopy of the purple willow, discovering the source of light.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the beautiful candelight dinner awaiting them. ChiChi then spun around abruptly and hugged Goku fiercely, who had followed her inside.

"Oh Goku! This is so perfect! How did you ever manage to do this? I never thought that ...Oh, I love you so much!" ChiChi said, her eyes shining. Goku grinned, his famous grin, and put a hand behind his head, the other around ChiChi. "Aww, ChiChi. You really like it?" he asked.

ChiChi lifted her head smiling, "Of course I do. Its the best I could ever hope for in years."

In that last remark, Goku frowned slightly, he knew he had left her for so long and even when he had first came back he never really took the time to be with her. He would usually just train. Goku knew he had hurt her deeply and why she still stayed with him was still a mystery to him. He wanted to make it up to her tonight. After all, this gesture was to show her how much he loved and appreciated her.

ChiChi looked at her husband who was now frowning a bit and wondered what could have made it so. Goku then looked down into ChiChi's concerned face and smiled. "Come on ChiChi lets eat, I'm starving!" ChiChi just laughed as she sat down and knew he was back to his old self.

Some things would never change.

After they were done eating, they both laid against the old willows trunk just gazing at the blanket of stars above them. "Thank you Goku, so much." ChiChi whispered. Goku then turned towards her and smiled. "Im the one who should be thanking you ChiChi."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because after all the time I've been gone you were still there waiting for me to come back, when you could have easily just left and moved on with your life. But you didnt,you stayed and I know it hasn't been easy. And because you bore me the two most beautiful boys in the world. If I didnt have you, I'd have nothing Chi."

ChiChi smiled, her eyes glistening, and laid upon Goku's chest. These were the moments that reminded ChiChi of why she stayed with Goku and renewed her faith in them as a couple. His genuine honesty,love and affection he displayed at times like these gave her the strength she needed to continue each day even if it meant he wouldnt be there for awhile.

Unconciously, she looked downwards and spotted a small grass stain on her new dress that Goku had given her as a gift. Speaking of gifts, she had not yet given him his. Chichi then looked around for the red box, but then realized she had left it back at home in the kitchen. She sighed, but decided not to spoil her special time with Goku. She would just give it to him when they went back home. She layed her head back down on his chest,content with just laying there with him, but after a while something she had always wanted to ask him nagged at the back of her mind. "Goku? Did..," She hesitated a bit as he looked at her, but then went on, "Did you ever miss me, or even want to come back when you were gone all those times? I know its a silly question now, but...Id still like to know."

Goku, a little shocked at the question, thought she had already known the answer." Of course I did, you know the only reason I would go is because Im the only one strong enough to protect earth, they depend on me. I know I'm not the best husband or dad, but Im trying, I really am. The whole reason behind my fighting is you and the boys, you guys are everything to me." Goku then pulled ChiChi up against him, so that they were face to face. He gazed at her lovingly, her hair was a bit messy and her makeup smudged, but that made her all the more beautiful to him." I love you ChiChi, I always have."

ChiChi smiled against silent tears, " And I've always loved you, Son Goku." Goku smiled, as he wiped away a single tear with his thumb.

"I dont ever want you to have doubts about me ChiChi." Goku whispered.

He then gingerly picked her up and set her on his lap and pulled her face down as he met her soft lips with a gentle kiss. Cautiously, Goku then slid his hand down her back and onto her slim waist. ChiChi tangled her hands in his coal black hair in response. What once started as a gentle kiss, was now a passionate interlock of love.

And under the bright spheres of the night, a couple rekindled their love for eachother. For thier love was as boundless as the sea and could never be broken.

The End.

Yaay! Im done typing it,..again. I think I memorized the whole freakin story, he-he. So people, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Pointlesss? I'm thinking about putting in a Lemon, what do you guys think? I dont Know, you tell me. So you ppl have to REVIEW! Please? He-he. I think I like this fic better than my last one, more G/CC. Hehe

Well, LaterZ! * mistress_rayne* ^_~


	2. authors note

Halo Everyone! This is the author, mistress_rayne. And I just wanted to add all my Thank You's here at the end. I dont want to be a witch and not thank my loyal reviwers!!! Oh and from the peoples vote, there will be no lemon in this story, I think it is better without it. And one more thing, I am working on a few more Goku and ChiChi fics so look out for those soon!!  
  
Well, LaterZ!!  
  
  
  
Senaca ~ Glad u liked the fic! And of course I'm gonna continue!!!  
  
~*Son ChiChi*~ Hey gurl love the name!! Hehe! Well I'm real happy u liked the story!  
  
I'm already writing some other ones about Goku and ChiChi, so stay tuned for those!! The sons Rule!! I'll mail ya when they come out k?!  
  
Julia Tran~ Your absolutely right, Goku and ChiChi fics are the best!! I'm writing more  
  
So dont forget to look me up!! Glad u liked it!!  
  
Maria Cline ~ Im so happy u liked my story, and that it almost made u cry that means it asnt as bad as I thought. Hehe. Well my comp is still actin up but thats not gonna keep me frm writing up my stories!!It was a relief I remembered it all when the damn comp erased it, your right it probably did turn out better! Goku and ChiChi are the best couple, and I feel bad for ChiChi everytime Goku leaves but I know they love eachother very much, thats why I wrote the story. Besides Goku isnt that forgetful, at least in my fic. hehe  
  
Rev. Vampyre ~ Glad u read my fic. Hope it wasnt too mushy, hehe.  
  
Mirai ~ Yaay, Im so happy im on the good G/CC fics list! Hehe. I really thought it wasnt gonna turn out how I wanted it, but hey it turned out ok! And I agree no lemon is better.  
  
1 Lauryn ~ Thanks! Glad I didnt overdo it with this fic, and that you liked it! Hopefully you'll like my next one!  
  
Sarissa ~ HeHe! Im really happy you liked this fic! And dont worry I am leaving it how it is, keepin it sweet and simple!! Im flattered that you think I Rock!  
  
PolkaDot ~ Ya I knew I wasnt the only one who thought that ChiChi cried a lot in the story, hehe. Oh well, makes it all the sweeter cuz they are such a cute couple.  
  
Ren-Chan ~ Hey Im so happy to read that you really liked my story! I've read a couple of stories from you and your just as good! Hehe. Sorry the computer erasing happened to u too, doesnt that suck when you did all that hard work and it erases it and you have to do all over again?! I share your pain sister, hehe! Oh and about ChiChi's dress I think it was chinese, my bad, thanx for pointing that out! And of course Im gonna write more G/CC fics their my fav. couple. I'm workin on about four right now and Im almost done with one of em , Ill probably post it up in a few weeks! Well, Laterz! And say hi to LitoxMonkey for me!!  
  
I wont tell~ I totally agree Goku and ChiChi do rule!! Hehe, glad you liked my fic and review my upcoming ones.  
  
Lady Nightshade~ Sorry that Im not writing a lemon, but I might put one in the next fic I'm writing. Thanx for reviwing, and glad u liked it!  
  
  
  
Yaay! I thanked everyone hope I didnt miss anyone! Oh and thanx to anyone else who ends up reading this fic after! Well Bye-Bye. 


End file.
